


Stop, Drop and Run

by Sepponix39012



Category: Danganronpa: All Media Types, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe: Non - Despair, Bad Puns, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Genocide Jack doesn't exist, Hope's Peak is a world of chaos, I did not have high expectations for this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Komaru comes to visit Naegi, Makoto has to put up with tons of shit, Mild Blood, Monokuma isn't evil, My First Fanfic, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepponix39012/pseuds/Sepponix39012
Summary: When Makoto Naegi first came to Hope's Peak, he never expected to put up with so much crap in his day - to - day life. He manages to cover it up with his innocent - looking exterior, but on the inside he is constantly screaming internally due to his rowdy classmates.Komaru never thought that her big bro goes through all of that until she decided to visit Makoto for a week and see how it goes.-REMASTERY IN PROGRESS! REMASTERY IN PROGRESS! REMASTERY IN PROGRESS! REMASTERY IN PROGRESS!Remaster Progress: Chapters 3 & 4 have now been combined into one chapter. Also look, Chapter 5's been remastered. I know I'm supposed to go in normal numerical order but I wanted to mess around with the Chatroom, dammit.





	1. Mistaken Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRAIN: Hey bro. Long time no speak.
> 
> ME: Same to ya. Speaking of, erm..speaking, why do you suddenly wanted to talk to me?
> 
> BRAIN: Nothing, just noticed you now have an account on this here "aaay - OH - tree" website thing. There's this idea I have on the back burner for a while now, and I thought, why not share it with you? Should make for an interesting read.
> 
> ME: Feel free to do so.
> 
> BRAIN: So, uh...do you still remember the scene in Danganronpa 3 were Nidai and Owari were sparring, and then the hole in the room had to be covered up?
> 
> ME: What about it?
> 
> BRAIN: What if...what if that amount of chaos wasn't just limited to the classroom of the 77th Class, huh? What if it affected all of the Main Course Students?
> 
> ME: I'm listening...
> 
> -
> 
> I'm here, I'M FINALLY HEEEEREEE!!! AHFDSJSLOGSMSJJSK!
> 
> Sorry for that immature outburst, I just can't contain my excitement that's just building up in my system. I am so excited to finally become a Danganronpa author here at the Archive, and most probably, the youngest one at that, at the tender age of THIRTEEN years.
> 
> Anways, enough of me talking, and let's get to it! I would like to remind y'all that besides my age, I am also a FILIPINO as well as REMOTELY NEW TO THE FANDOM so if you spot any grammatical errors, poor character portrayal, and/or bad writing altogether, I am so, so, so sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa is under the control and jurasdiction of Katzuda Kodaka as well as Spike Chunsoft as a whole, and not mine. And if the series were ever in my control, you guys can sure as hell expect the events down below to be happening all the time!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Makoto Naegi was a normal boy in every sense of the word. He came from a middle - class family, attended Black Root Junior High School (which wasn't a bad school, but it was no A - lister either) and was kind and helpful to everyone he meets. He may be more cheerful and optimistic than some, but other than that, he doesn't have any unique qualities. Seriously, he was so ordinary that if somebody searched up the word itself, his own face may appear as the top definition. And being the person he is, he had no idea what was in store for him. He never expected to be anyone popular, much less somebody nationally recognized.

But fate has a funny way of screwing things over when you least expect it. 

Now, here he was, bearing his status as the 78th Class' Ultimate Luckster. It didn't really signify much of his actual strong suits as he was a  wild card who had been picked up via random chance, but as the old saying goes, beggars can't be choosers. 

And when Makoto Naegi's name got picked by Jin Kirigiri to be the one to attend the academy, Makoto was, of course, extremely elated. It takes an immense amount of luck to win a raffle that granted the victor access to Hope's Peak Academy - the extremely popular academy dedicated to gathering the best of the best and fostering their talent. Hope's Peak was not only recognized in Japan, but throughout the world. And Makoto - who was literally just some guy - had miraculously become part of it all.

The most popular, most admired institution in the world. The golden standard for education despite it's unorthodox teaching methods. The safest, most exciting, and undoubtedly the best school in the world...

...or so he thought. With tons of talented people crammed into a building, some chaos is guaranteed to happen. Everything does come with their respective flaws, but Makoto has never anticipated shortcomings so destructive, to say the least. 

 

* * *

 

"Were you alright?"

"Naegi, can you tell us about what happened?"

"What's all this fuss about, Esukepu? What even happened?"

"Did Class 77 tear down another wall?"

"Is Headmaster Kirigiri doing some remodelling? The plywood really clashes with the rest of the building, though. Just saying. And why is it still smoking?"

All sorts of questions, from Main Course students and Reserve Course students alike, buzzed through Makoto's head as he silently walked over to his dorm room, his hair frazzled and his jacket rumpled in some places, his cheeks smeared with soot, his overall odour smelling like a sweaty sock tossed into a campfire. He wasn't particularly surprised. He was right outside Class 77's homeroom when the explosion occurred, making him about 13 feet away from the blast zone.

Today had been pretty chaotic, but after hearing the whole story from Ms. Yukizome, Class 77's homeroom teacher and titleholder of Ultimate Housekeeper, Makoto decided that what happened earlier was nothing too unusual.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, uh Kazuichi...this gift of yours is indeed quite...interesting."

Sonia Nevermind, titleholder of Ultimate Princess (whut) and member of the Novoselic Royal family, wasn't sure whether to be grateful, annoyed, surprised, or freaked out by the (What is it? sixth or seventh?) gift she received from Kazuichi Souda, Ultimate Mechanic (hey look, it's something more believable), for the past couple weeks now. She's probably feeling all four at the same time, and the soulless smile the 'gift' flashed at her face wasn't helping either.

"Thanks, Miss Sonia! I, uh...really worked hard on this doll. I really hope you like it!" Kazuichi said with as much confidence as he could muster, which, at this point, was almost nil, considering that the girl of his dreams was seemingly accepting another one of his presents...again! He didn't really care that his last sentence was extremely cheesy - at this point he was more concerned about actually creating a sentence that actually makes sense. "I - it also comes with this!" The mechanic said, handing the blonde a big white binder filled with several pages.

Sonia began to flip through the binder, stopping on a random page. She scanned through the paper and found a list of seemingly random items:

  * A water purification kit
  * A laser pointer
  * A survival guide
  * A corkscrew
  * A bottle opener
  * Seven types of chisel
  * Twelve types of blades
  * A makeup kit
  * Groucho Glasses
  * A ball of twine
  * A first - aid kit with dozens of extra bandages and bottles of iodine
  * A can of bug spray
  * Ninja Stars
  * A matchbox full of BB pellets
  * A partridge in a pear tree (okay, so Sonia probably made that last one up)



Yeah...the robot was basically a Swiss Army Knife on steroids.

"So...Kazuichi, I'm guessing that all of these items are contained in this...doll?" Sonia asked the Mechanic.

"Oh - uh, yes!" Kazuichi answered. "You see, Miss Sonia, this doll isn't actually any normal doll. It's an automaton containing several types of gadgets and gizmos that serve a wide variety of purposes from protection, to arts and crafts, to manufacture. This doll contains everything you will ever need, and more! It even has voice recognition software! It can even speak!" Kazuichi shifted his focus to the robot. "I call it the  **Defensive/Recreational Universal Gadget for Sonia** , otherwise known as  **DRUGS**!" 

(Don't do drugs, kids. They'll ruin your life. Don't try to do  **DRUGS** either. Chances are, you're no Ultimate Mechanic.)

"So," Sonia, still viewing the doll, "I'd like to point out that the general appearance of the doll is somewhat impressive, to be honest! You got the hair right, the proportions, the facial features... _blah blah blah_...appreciate it... _blah blah_ blah...but still I...blah _blah blah blah_...don't really... _blah blah blah blah_ "

Sonia kept rambling on and on and on and on about turning down Souda's gift for the umpteenth time, completely oblivious to the fact that her admirer had already lost her at the word  _impressive_.

_Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Kazuichi internally shrieked, channelling his inner Joseph Joestar. Miss Sonia actually complimented the design of his gift! He'd spent the last two months doing  **DRUGS** when he was supposed to be working on his mechanical studies, hanging out with his other classmates, or sleeping. He'd spent all his loose change and half his student allowance on  **DRUGS**. But with Miss Sonia's statement, all of his lonely, sleepless nights doing  **DRUGS** was completely worth it. Miss Sonia's comments must have translated into major bonus points for the pink - haired mechanic.

"Hey, what's wrong with the sharpener?"

The mechanic and the princess turned their heads to the electric sharpener sitting on a small stool beside Miss Yukizome's desk, which was plugged into an electrical outlet at the bottom right of the blackboard. Nothing was weird about that. However, what was  _weird_ was that the sharpener itself was emitting a weird noise, like a sort of mechanical whirring and buzzing.

"Whaddya think's wrong with it?" asked Hanamura, which was the first normal thing he'd said in an eternity or two.

"Dunno." Kuzuruyuu exclaimed, cocking his head. "Hey Souda! You're a mechanic and shit, right? Why don'tcha go over there and take a look at it?"

"Yeah, whatever." Kazuichi answered, reaching into his jumpsuit's pocket and drawing out a comically oversized greyish pipe wrench. Behind him, Sonia examined the writing on the handle:  _Uhlman Build - O - Matic Wrench 5000._ "That wrench of yours looks interesting, Souda." The princess stated, getting the attention of the mechanic. "Where did you get it?"

"O - oh, um..." Kazuichi said, taking a moment to collect his senses. "This wrench was my grandfather's. He got it as a gift from one of his colleagues. I...I think he was a weapons expert...or a mercenary stationed somewhere in New Mexico...or both. Anyway, I keep it on my person not only in case of a leaky pipe, but also as a lucky charm."

"Oh, I see." Sonia answered flatly.

"Hey Souda! You gonna get in here and inspect this thing or what?" A voice from the classroom boomed through the hallway. Souda rolled his eyes.  _Owari_.

"Now, you'll have to excuse me, Miss Sonia. I really need to get going."

 

* * *

  

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

 

* * *

 

"So what do you think of it?"

"I dunno. I think the damage might be from the inside. I probably need to dismantle this thing."

"What, with that big - ass wrench of yours?"

"I can always just punch it open."

"Should we tell Miss Yukizome?"

"Zip it. Thinking."

A chorus of voices and a swath of students huddled around Souda as he examined the sharpener. The machine itself was fizzing and crackling, and if you squinted hard enough, smoke began wafting out of the holes.

Souda began gently thwacking the chrome exterior of the sharpener with the comically oversized Uhlman Wrench. The grey shell tumbled off the stool and fell on the floor, exposing the cogs and circuitry underneath. Giving it one long glance, he looked at the others and said, "Looks fine by me. I guess the socket's voltage is just too strong for this sharpener to handle. We can just move it to a different socket and call it a day."

"So it's nothing too serious, then?" Mahiru Koizumi, Ultimate Photographer, asked Souda, which he affirmed with a nod.

"Alright, everybody clear out." Souda announced, everybody else taking a step back. "I'm just gonna unplug this thing, let it rest a bit..." The mechanic grabbed hold of the sharpener's cord. "...and everything is gonna be..." Souda yanked on the black length of wiring and rubber.

Now kids, when you unplug something, you pull the plug, and not the cord, so that the cord itself doesn't tear. Souda, being a mechanic, should probably know that, but somehow he didn't. Maybe he was channelling the idiot he was. Maybe he had just simply forgotten. Or maybe it had something to do with him occasionally looking at Sonia in case she was looking back at him. He did just give her another gift of his, after all. 

Whatever the cause, Souda tugged hard on the cord, ripping the plug from it's socket. The socket itself began to spark and sizzle. It was only then that everybody noticed that, instead of it's usual white, the socket was a yellowish tinge. A steady  _drip - drip - drip_ of yellow liquid was eminating from the crackling socket, making a small puddle on the floor.

And beside that was an even bigger puddle of the same liquid, which pooled around an empty glass jar. For some reason, everybody missed that.

"Is that motor oil?" Souda asked.

"I'm afraid not." Hanamura said, adjusting his scarf nervously in anticipation of what might possibly happen next. He may be real lewd, but that doesn't mean he's dumb. "Remember when I asked you guys if any of you found one of my jars of chicken broth? Well...found it."

As if on cue, the spazzing, crackling socket began to crackle even harder, pulsing white and emitting sparks. And it was a matter of time before it began to smoke. A steady stream of the grey cloud wafted all the way up to the top of the ceiling - and triggering the sprinkler system.

Dozens of small tubes jutted out from the ceiling and began spraying the students with a healthy dose of water. In no time at all, the classroom turned 250% wetter. The 77th Classroom shifted into monsoon season, and the 77th Class turned into multiple soaking wet, sputtering, complaining messes.

”Somebody get me my raincoat!”

”Young master, shall I fetch you an umbrella?”

"My gummy bears! They're getting all soggy!"

”Do not worry mortals! In no time at all I shall have mastered the art of hydrokinesis and subdue this flow of water! I just need a few more moments to charge up my arcane energy and then I can - “

”Shut up Tanaka, hydrokinesis my foot!”

Outside the classroom, Sonia was waiting out in the hallway when she heard muffled shouts and a large amount of water flowing out from under the door. Sonia wanted to help them, but she was not in the mood to get wet. Ugh. Princesses.

_I want to help them,_  Sonia thought, _but what can I use to do so?_

The princess looked down at the  **DRUGS** that Kazuichi gave her, which she was still holding in her hand. The doll itself seemed to look up at her, moving its head.  _Souda did say that he installed everything she will ever need and more in the robot, right? Well in that case, it's time to prove it._

_I think I have an idea!_

 

* * *

 

A few minues later, Sonia busted through the door, shielding her frontal area from the water with  **DRUG** 's frilly pink  ~~umbrella~~  parasol (With her face and several cartoon hearts stuck on it). Upon coming in, she instantly noticed that all the other students were separated into four groups, each one behaving differently.

The first group, seemingly led by Kazuichi, was listening to whatever the mechanic had to say while they were busy shielding themselves from the water. The second group was just thrown into general panic, shouting and screaming. Komaeda and Ibuki were separated from the rest of the others, Ibuki enjoying the midday bath while Komaeda didn't seem to care at all. However, Sonia didn't understand what the fourth group was doing, which was flipping the soaked furniture and punching holes in the walls.

"What's going on?" The princess asked Kazuichi (who had sent the people he was talking to out to find something), as if the situation could be not more obvious enough. "With Nidai and Owari punching walls and overturning our desks, I mean."

"Oh, them." Kazuichi said, trying to keep his cool under all the pressure. "I sent them to search for a shut - off valve that may shut these tripped sprinklers down...did you just say they were punching the walls?"

The princess nodded.

"Oh no..." Kazuichi said. "It's only a matter of time before one of them hits a wire and - "

"Too late." Owari said, holding up a large coil that was as thick and wide as a lamppost, wires jutting out of said coil. It was even more sparkly than the chicken - broth socket. And instantly, it began to snap, crackle and burst into flames.

And if everybody wasn't scared enough before, everybody was definitely scared now.

"Hold it to the water! Hold it to the water!" Nidai exclaimed. The gymnast grabbed the coil and let it get sprayed on. However, instead of putting out the fire, the coil began to burn, smoke, and crackle even more. 

"How is this not putting out the fire?" Owari exclaimed.

"Guys! GUYS!" Kazuichi shrieked. You really shouldn't put water on an electrical fire - "

The large coil basically turned turned into a torch. A massive blazing torch, emitting electricity and making the room warmer and more humid. The sprinklers were on full blast, and the overhead fluorescent lights began to flicker.

"What do we do?" 

"Look for a fire extinguisher!" Souda screamed, the light from the fire illuminating his terrified expression that had been plastered on his mug for the past hour and a half. "Get everyone else out of the classroom  _now_!"

As the rest of the class ran out of the room, Sonia  came up with a solution. "What about **DRUGS**?" she said, holding up Kazuichi's gift. It was now soaking wet (like everything else in the room) and twitching uncontrollably.

"Y - yeah! I installed 3 types of fire extinguishers in there! Can I borrow it for a second?" 

Sonia handed the jerking robot over to the mechanic. "Okay...uh, deploy Carbon D - "

The robot slipped out of Souda's damp hands, hitting the wet tiled floor with a loud metallic thud. The robot's eyes began to blink, and it began to violently shake. Souda quickly snatched it back up and began banging on the robot's head with his Uhlman Pipe Wrench. It was no sentry turret, but he was hoping it would still work. With every thwack, more and more sparks flew out of the robot's head. Eventually, the mechanic managed to stabilize the robot.

Pointing  **DRUGS** 's face at the direction of the burning coil, which Owari was busy holding up, Souda finished his sentence. "Deploy Carbon Dioxide - Based Fire Extinguisher!"

The robot withrew the frilly parasol. A few seconds later, the automaton's head began to open up and retract, like a pull - over hood. A large red barrel began to rise up from the robot's head before falling back down and pointing at the direction of the fire, accompanied by a small black hammer popping up behind the said barrel.

"That does not look like a fire extinguisher at all." Nidai commented.

"It isn't!" Souda exclaimed.

"Then what is it, then?" asked Owari, who was still holding the burning coil.

"I...I don't know! I crammed so many things in there that I lost track! If only I still had that binder..."

"Wait..." Sonia whispered. "I think I know what that is...red...12 gauge...breech loaded...Orion Brand?"

"Uh, I'm not understanding all of this mumbo - jumbo," Owari said. "What is  _that_?

"That's...that's a flare gun..." Sonia concluded. " _RUN!_ " 

"Wait - " Souda said, before he was abruptly interrupted by a loud clicking sound.

The hammer made contact with the barrel, a small blast of flame bursting from the back. A large burst of sparks blossomed out of the barrel, enveloping a burning pellet the size of a doorknob - hot and dangerous and primed to explode.

The mechanic barely had any time to complete his sentence, much less run away with the others, as the pellet made contact with the massive pillar of electric fire.

_**KA - BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

 

* * *

 

Owari, Nidai, Souda, and Komaeda (somehow) and were the most affected, possessing second - degree burns as well as a plethora of minor injuries. Sonia had  narrowly managed escape the room, with the worst thing happening to her is her blonde hair and skin getting slightly singed by the sparks and coated in a layer of ash. The blast of fire managed to burst out the windows, singeing the rest of the 77th class (which were waiting in the hall), as well as Makoto, who had just came back from the bathroom. Headmaster Kirigiri immediately called up the Tokyo Fire Department as well as ordered several tons of plywood while they searched for an available contractor. The doll, however, was reduced to nothing but a scorched heap of scrap metal, with a side of roasted partridge.

That incident probably set Souda back three or four weeks.

Once he was inside his dorm room, Makoto whipped out his smartphone. All week he had been busy thinking of an epic gift for his younger, more extroverted sister, Komaru. It was May 19th, and his younger sister's birthday was approaching  _fast_. 

Ever since Makoto left home for Hope's Peak, he hasn't really been in touch much with his parents, much less his sister. He hasn't talked to his sister in a while, and for Komaru's last 2 birthdays he'd never given her anything but greetings and an apology for not getting her anything, due to time constraints and busy schedules and all that. Now, he figured that he can probably make it all up with her with one big gift.

_But what am I supposed to get her?_ Makoto flinched at the thought. Besides his sister being a massive fan of Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop Sensation, he had no clue what Komaru would like. Being her older brother, he should probably know that, but somehow he didn't. And that drove Makoto nuts.

Maizono's next concert was 3 months away, so that was definitely out of the question. Makoto didn't know if Komaru was even interested in any of the other Ultimates. But this was all the Ultimate Luckster could think of.

Komaru was definitely more energetic than him. She could probably handle it. Sure, Makoto was more resilient, but this was all he could literally think of. He could already see the text in his mind:

_"Hey, Komaru. I know that your bday is really really soon, and I have this amazing gift idea for you. Get this: how would you like spending time with the ultimates and me for a week?"_

Losing all sense of rational thought for a split second, Makoto typed up the text and punched in the  _SEND_ button. It took a moment for Makoto to realize the full extent of what he had done.

"WHY DID I DO THAT?!"

Makoto quickly tapped on the text bubble and pressed   _DELETE_. Breathing a sigh of relief, he lay down flat on his bed like a pancake.  _Well that takes care of i -_

But when the Ultimate Luckster noticed his phone light up, he realized that he needs to start doing some preparations.

 

* * *

  

This is going to be the best week in the history of mankind.

Komaru Naegi got invited by her brother, Makoto Naegi, to visit the school and hang with him for a week, and when she saw the text, she didn't even have to think twice.

That was nineteen hours ago.

Now, Komaru Naegi was waiting at the nearest bus stop, backpack and a couple suitcases at the ready as she impatiently waited for the next bus to arrive.

It was a cheery May morning, and the sun was bright in the pale blue, steely sky. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and the air outside was, for some reason, really humid.

Komaru sighed, silently cursing that the bus wouldn't be arriving for another 5 minutes after consulting her phone. She wasn't able to ride with the parents - Dad was away on a business trip and Mom doesn't have a license - just her luck. She wasn't the most patient girl on the block, but being the giddy girl she was, she ultimately got lost in her thoughts thirty seconds afterwards.

_Still though,_ she figured,  _It's still totally worth it. Imagine it...me, plain jane me, surrounded by Japan's brightest and best - and THE Sayaka Maizono as well! Oh my god! I am SOOO EXCITEEEEEED!!! HRRGRMLRFLRFF!!!_

Komaru let out a massive grin as she saw the bus approaching the station. She contemplated and mentally prepared herself for how much fun she'll have over the course of the week, and her massive opportunity to finally meet her favourite artist in person. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forwards and boarded the transit, all hopped up from excitement.

"This is going to be amazing!"

 

* * *

 

Hope's Peak Academy.

The golden standard of education nationw - wait, no - worldwide.

A place where the best of the best, the cream of the crop, are sent to further enhance their talents.

It has been said that once you graduate from the Academy, you shall be destined for nothing but absolute greatness.

It has been said that the school building itself is so majestic that your eyes will bleed just from looking at it.

And right now, Komaru Naegi was looking at that very building.

No. her eyes were in no way bleeding. In fact it was more of the opposite, as she felt nearly like crying. The building was absolutely beautiful. Most of the building was made out of rosy brick accentuated with all sorts of gold and silver details. From the sides of the main building, several domes and cubes largely made out of glass and cement jutted out, most of which were sub - buildings such as cafeterias or storage rooms.

Several towers poked straight up from the school, sides covered in glass windows and spires gleaming in the faint sunlight. Out of the corner of Komaru's eye, she noticed a small, slightly - smoking patch of something dark brown that looked eerily similar to wood, which totally clashes with the rest of the building, but she decided to ignore it.

Then there was the massive, silvery symbol that was embedded into the walls of the most foremost spire, which happened to be the biggest. It was in the shape of a shield, with a torch and a jagged symbol she couldn't quite recognize crossing each other in an x - shape. 

However, Komaru's thoughts were interrupted as a voice suddenly called out to her.

"You must be Komaru Naegi, right?"

Komaru turned around to respond. She was gonna say "Yeah, that's me.", but instead, her jaw went totally slack.

The source of the voice was a walking teddy bear.

Komaru had to either rub or blink at least thirteen times in a row to make sure she was seeing right.

Make no mistake, the bear was in no way a sudden image or hallucination. It stood at probably a meter tall. It's entire body was split down the middle, save for it's grayish snout and belly. One half of the bear's body was pastel white, with a small dot serving as an eye and a half a little teddy bear mouth.

The other half, however, was the complete opposite in terms of appearance.

It was jet black, save for the red, jagged streak that was most likely an eye, and half of a devilish, cartoony grin, filled with gray teeth that were sharp enough to put a novelty set of silvery Japanese Steak Knives to shame.

Komaru had always been told to never judge a book by its cover, but with an appearance like  _that_ , she might as well stencil  ** _VILLAIN_** on the bear's forehead with a bright red marker.

The bear itself said nothing. He was just eyeing Komaru with a somewhat keen look on its blank face, as if he was expecting the girl to spontaneously break out in hives.

But five minutes of staring and thinking later, the bear finally spoke up once more.

"So, should I take your lack of answer as a maybe?"

Komaru opened her mouth to ask a question, but the bear held a paw to his mouth as if silencing her.

"No time for questions right now, Miss Naegi. Your older brother asked me to come fetch you for him as he's still busy tidying up his room. Good thing he owes me quite the amount of favors. He's probably done by now, so we better get a move on."

The bear began to walk towards the entrance, but then noticed that Komaru wasn't walking along with him.

The bear sighed. (Can bears sigh? Komaru doesn't know, and so do I) Said bair looked at the girl, who still had all her luggage and was as silent as a statue.

The bear stopped and stared at Komaru with a vaguely neutral expression, and the girl stared back.

After an awkward silence, Komaru raised a finger and began to speak up.

"Wha - "

"The name's Monokuma. I'm a teacher here at the academy."

...

...

...

"What?" Komaru exclaimed.

"Oh, and you think I'm the weirdest thing you saw from Hope's Peak?" The bear exclaimed. "Well, buckle up girl, because things only get crazier from here."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I first wrote this fic in December, I originally assumed that Komaru's birthday was in winter, since me and my fam bam have just migrated to Canada and I didn't have enough time to reasearch it.
> 
> Turns out, the true Ultimate Li'l Sister's birthday is on May 21st, making my original guess never more wrong.
> 
> Before I even joined the Archive, I am an avid fan of writing. The segment where Souda builds a robot for Sonia that then malfunctions and turns into a weapon that blows up the Main Course building was actually copied word - for - word from my very first Danganronpa fanfic, which is now just lingering in my hard drive, devoid of any way to be accessed.
> 
> How nostalgic.


	2. Scene Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto recounts the final two hours leading up to Komaru's arrival on Hope's Peak Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand...there! Second chapter of my first AO3 fic done and up! I apologize for the lack of updates over the holiday season. For all the opportunities I missed where I can finally add a second chapter to this work, I blame Santa Claus, Math, Chicken Cordon Bleau (or Bleu, I don't really care), and a MASSIVE game of Jeopardy where I nearly lost my phone (please don't ask).
> 
> But anyways, enough of me rambling on, and let's get this chapter rolling! I would like to once again point out that I am remotely new to the Danganronpa fandom as well as a 13 - year old, so if you spot any grammatical errors, poor interpretations of the characters, or just bad writing altogether, I am so, so, so sorry.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!

* * *

 

 

**Two Hours Earlier**

 

* * *

 

how to prepare your room for visitors

 

Makoto Naegi was staring at his laptop, eyebrows furrowed and mouth twisted into a small, neutral shape that vaguely resembled a frown. Starting the day off browsing tutorials on the Internet instead of eating a nice helping of curry and rice in the cafeteria could really make a man cranky.

Since attendance wasn't mandatory when it comes to the Main Course Students, Naegi decided to not attend school for the next two days to help get his sister acquainted on the schoolgrounds, even if it meant shattering his perfect record. Nobody really took it as that big of a deal, but when Ishimaru went in on the conversation, he talked - to be more accurate, _wailed_ - about it as if though there was a life at stake.

It was a really good thing that Oowada stepped in and managed to pull Ishimaru out of the discussion before things got any more awkward.

Makoto's stomach began to growl. He'd managed to find some candy bars that somehow ended up underneath his bed, but apparently, his stomach was not satisfied by mere chocolate and almonds.

But Makoto shrugged it off. The cafetorium for the Main Course was about to close in three minutes and won't open again once the clock strikes twelve anyways. Besides, merely missing breakfast was a sacrifice he was willing to make, right?

 

Right?

 

* * *

 

**One Hour and Thirty Minutes Earlier**

 

* * *

 

 

The fork pierced into the sauce - coated slither of pork before hoisting it up to go into the mouth of the 78th class' Ultimate Lucky Student, accompanied by a mouthful of rice to go along with it.

Makoto Naegi sighed contentedly as he continued to browse the various pages on his laptop.

He managed to score himself some curry and rice within the three - minute mark, with seconds to spare.

He was about to click on a link that was supposedly going to take him to a webpage full of life hacks when all of a sudden -

_"Really? No way."_

Makoto stopped when he heard something outside his room. Hoping it to be somone talking, he jumped off his swivel chair and made a beeline straight to his door before pressing his ear as hard as he could into the wood. Makoto was usually not one to eavesdrop on others, but he was so desperate for any form of help that he decided it wouldn't be that too big a breach of privacy. 

Upon realization that his door was soundproofed as well, he decided to open his door just a tiny little bit - open enough to let the snatches of conversation seep into his room and into his ears but not open enough to give him away. Just as he exposed part of his ear through the crack, the conversation began to continue once more.

_"No warehouse, especially that of a school, can even think of rivaling any storage depot in the country...I think."_

Makoto then got another good listen to the voice outside his door. It sounded feminine, petite, and somewhat sleepy. Her words were a little drawn - out, but Makoto paid no heed to her way of speech he kept his ears open for any more talking. _  
_

_"But it's true! I saw it for myself. I was off going to get a mop since I accidentally spilled some juice on the floor when I suddenly ended up inside the warehouse. It was full of so much stuff inside that I had no choice but to salvage them from the site. Lookie here!"_

There was actually a second voice in the hallways, but Makoto didn't pay much attention to its apparent prescence. It sounded female as well, but it sounded less girly - girl - esque and had some air of maturity to it.

_"Wow. Those golden, uhhh...camera scope thingies sure look fancy."_

Golden camera lens? Makoto immidiately realized who the second voice was at the mention of the previous statement.

But what the heck is Mahiru Koizumi, Class 77's Ultimate Photographer, doing here in the dormitory floor of Class 78 besides talking about some secret warehouse and golden camera lenses?

_"But that's not the best part of it all. I got something just for you! And trust me, it's gonna blow your socks off!"_

Makoto took a deep breath, ready to anticipate whatever Mahiru was about to say.

_"I actually prefer my socks to be on - "_

 

A moment's pause.

 

_"OMIGOSH. Is that...what I think it is?"_

_"Yep. It's a Game Girl - "_

_"GENESIS! A freaking GAME GIRL GENESIS! These things are limited edition and only sixty of them were ever produced by the company that makes Game Girls...whatever their name is. Anyways, this thing costs a FORTUNE!"_

Simultaneously realizing who the first voice was and contemplating what else he could possibly find in the warehouse, Makoto patiently waited until Mahiru Koizumi and Chiaki Nanami were out of earshot, and immidiately sprinted out into the hallways as soon as they were indeed a safe distance away.

 

* * *

 

**Fufteen Minutes Earlier**

 

* * *

 

Makoto grunted as he pushed the red beanbag chair through his doorway. He's spent the last fifty - five minutes searching the massive warehouse (which was so big it might as well be an entire facility of it's own outside of the Academy) and managed to recover a massive amount of loot.

He initially decided to list the items he found for some reason, but after forgetting why he actually decided to do so in the first place, he decided to just throw the list away. The items in the list were:

  * A wooden closet
  * A second bed, mattress and all
  * A vase of flowers
  * A small table
  * A 50 - inch plasma TV
  * Two bathrobes
  * A mini fridge
  * A Game Girl Evangelion, which, when he searched it up, was the most expensive and sought - after game console on the market.
  * Two carpets
  * Two small, black, cube - shaped drawers that would be perfect bedside tables
  * A nightlight
  * A beer case full of video games that were secondhand but in remarkably good condition
  * Spare bedsheets, blankets, and pillowcases
  * Several bottles of bathing products
  * A towel



(Take note that this list is actually incomplete, making the warehouse and Makoto's salvaging skills all the more impressive)

With a pop, the beanbag chair managed to squeeze it's way into the room, and luckily, it was still in one piece.

Setting it down on the carpet in front of the television, a tired, contented, and very sweaty Makoto decided to rest for a while before taking a shower by leaning on his wall, as he didn't want his now - accumulated body odor to rub off on the furniture.

His fatigue got the better of him though, and when he sat down, he was automatically out cold.

 

* * *

 

**Now**

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright, Miss Naegi. We're now in the residential zone of the Main Course Building. This is were all the Main Course students come to unwind after a hard day's worth of learning, or where they just slack off. Eh. Either one of the two." Monokuma said with a shrug.

The whole area looked like the lobby of an extravagant hotel. The color scheme of most of the lavish furniture and designer structures in the room is consisting of black and white, but unlike Monokuma, there were accents of gold, silver, bronze, brass, and glass here and there. On the leftmost side of the room, there was a long, white flight of stairs, leading to a balcony that connected two hallways together.

"So...my brother is here in this very building?" Komaru questioned.

"Yeah, yeah he is. In fact, all of the Main Course Students are in this building. We're just in one area of it," Monokuma said, matter - of - factly. "Just go up the stairs until you reach the second floor, then just go straight down the hallway. You'll know your brother's room when you see it. Really, just peep the nameplates."

"Okay, got it."

"Welp, that concludes the end of your tour here in Hope's Peak Academy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend so...uh...be seeing ya!"

"Okay, thanks for everything!" Komaru replied as the two - toned teddy bear sprinted out of the zone and out of sight.

Komaru sighed as she began her ascenscion up the stairs. For one solid week, her life would be full of twists and turns, happiness and joy, and thrill and excitement as she gets to spend time with her big brother, which she hasn't seen in person for a long time, as well as the most talented bunch in all of Japan.

But when she saw an alligator waiting on the second floor balcony to greet her, she decided that toning the "thrill and excitement" down a little bit wouldn't hurt too much.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change up the Main Course dorm rooms of Hope's Peak in order to further suit their more 'superior' status in the Academy.
> 
> Man, I am becoming a sucker for gold, silver, and bronze in this fic.


	3. The InstiGATOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says, but with a tiny little twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science Presentation? Complete!
> 
> Math Homework? Complete!
> 
> List of Materials for the upcoming Science Fair? Complete!
> 
> This Fic? Obviously not!
> 
> Before you guys read, I just want to apologize for the extremely slow updating that's happened recently. If you didn't read my other fic with the fankids, then you'll find out why I hadn't really posted in a long time.
> 
> And yet, here comes another apology, one that has been a 'custom' of sorts. I am only 13 years old as well as a Filipino so if you spot any sort of error within this chapter, I am so sorry. Rest assured, I'll take care of it!

The Forbidden One may be one of the darkest, most corrupted beings in the history of existence, but that doesn't mean he'll just push the needs of his servants aside. Just because you're terrible doesn't mean you're automatically inherently evil.

Besides, he could use all the assistance he could get once his plans for world domination are about to be put in effect. The proper R&R should keep the spirits of his minions up and make them ready to execute whatever fiendish assignment he bestows upon them.

Also, he is a  _god._ One of the most powerful supernatural entities there is. His intellect is above almost all other mortals - such menial tasks such as regularly feeding his minions is in no way to be forgotten by the Dark Lord.

Cham - P, however, would like to have a say in  _that_ , since as of right now he is stuck in his cage with nothing to keep him company but a small plate filled with alfafa pellets, which the hamster swore wasn't even edible.

 

* * *

 Komaru had to rub her eyes for the _nth time in a span of an hour just to make sure she was seeing right.

Yep. There was an alligator. A gray, scaly, big alligator with lotsa sharp teeth. There was something around the alligator's neck that looked like some sort of dreamcatcher/talisman hybrid, but who cared about that?  _There was an alligator right in front of her!!!_

Upon thinking up that last statement, Komaru wondered why she wasn't running yet. The knuckles of her left hand where whitening as she steadily gripped the stair bannister, but she wasn't moving her legs.

_Holy Crud, what's happening to me?!_

She realized that she couldn't run, for one reason or another.

_Move, you stupid legs! MOVE!_

And it's not just the legs, too. 

Whatever made Komaru's legs stiffen up, it has spread throughout her entire body faster than her older brother gulping down a bowl of microwaved curry. Her throat had tightened, her stomach dropped, she had broken out in a cold sweat, and her knees began to knock together.

But the most noticable change of all was Komaru's eyes. They began to steadily bulge, until they threated to pop out of their sockets. Komaru hardly looked human anymore - she looked more like a fish who had just discovered it was on the menu for dinner.

_Wait, no! I can't die! Not to an alligator! And especially not right now! I'm way too young to die!_

Komaru Naegi was having a panic attack. It was sheer fear! And she was completely paralyzed.

She could only watch as the alligator began to make a gurgling, bellowing noise, followed up by the alligator beggining its shuffle towards its potential lunch.

_I haven't even said goodbye to my parents! I didn't even get to see Makoto again! I didn't even get to hang out with the Ultimates! I dind't even get all my Sayaka Maizono merch autographed yet!_

The alligator was now beginning to come across snapping range of his meal. Komaru was desperately trying to snap out of it until...

_Not like this! Not like this -_

Komaru broke out of her trance as a whirlwind of brown and green came careening into the balcony. The girl barely had any time to make out an ahoge when all of a sudden, both said whirlwind and the aligator broke through the balcony railing and crashed into the ground floor.

 

* * *

 

Akane Owari, Class 77's Ultimate Gymnast, was washing her hands after a trip to the bathroom when she heard the unmistakable sound of splintering wood, followed up by a massive  _thud_.

And when there's chaos in the building, her and Nidai's 'playful sparring' was often the first one to blame. It's not their fault to think that, though. Their regular fighting sessions often account for 75% of the total destruction throughout the Academy.

So, it's pretty rare that she and Nidai be absent when there's unpredictable violence going on, especually when collateral damage is involved.

Running up to the balcony in the dormitory entrance hall, Owari witnessed an unbelievable sight.

Standing in the far left, at the top of the stairs, was some girl she had never seen before, while the section of railing directly in front of her was completely destroyed. And below that, there was a massive crack in the tiled floor.

But most unbelievable of all, she saw Naegi, Class 78's Ultimate Lucky Student, fighting a crocodile a few feet off the crack.

And there was no way she could let him hog all the fun.

 

* * *

 As the girl leapt her way down to the ground floor (hopefully, to assist her brother) Komaru tried to think of what she could do to help.

Trying to follow them downstairs and help them fight was definitely not an option. Komaru decided to scan her surroundings and see what she could use as a weapon to weaken the alligator, but no luck.

Komaru finally decided to go and get help, but when she did, a scream pierced her thoughts - and it sounded eerily familiar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!!!!!"

_Oh no..._

Komaru dashed back to the balcony and peered down, waiting for the cloud of dust that was obstructing her vision to clear. And when it did, it uncovered a shocking sight, as if everything else that happened before wasn't shocking enough.

Makoto was lying on the floor underneath the alligator, desperately trying to keep its jaws away from his face. The other girl had her left arm around the alligator's neck, with her right fist repeatedly punching the alligator's face.

But most terrifying of all was what happened to her older brother.

Makoto's right hand was coated in red.

 

* * *

 

"It's going...going....going...GONE! HOME RUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!"

Leon Kuwata, Class 78's Ultimate Baseball Star proudly smiled to himself, the baseball promptly soaring into the sky and rocketing out of sight.

"According to the angle of your swing, the audio cue of the impact, the initial velocity of the ball, the splinters that broke off once the ball and bat made contact, and a few other factors...I estimate that the baseball was going at a speed of one hundred and thirty - five kilometers per hour. Great Job!"

Leon sighed in relief, his batting average still intact. And best of all, his session was over.

"Thanks, Automated Training Voice Guy. Sure looks like I still haven't lost my touch yet, huh?"

"Well, why are you suddenly worried about losing your baseball prowess when you're focusing on your baseball career full - time?"

Leon's shoulders stiffened, his voice tinged with a bit of hoarseness. "Um...no reason, really. Just wanna make sure that there isn't any real problem with my baseball practice."

"Well," the onscreen avatar mused to itself, its virtual face deep in thought. "Well, based on your skill levels and all of your performances that I've recorded and analyzed, there isn't really any form of threat towards your potential career, other than any hampering physical condition, or a sudden change of interest."

_Change of interest_.

Leon suddenly grew worried.

"Not that we're actually stating you're diverting your attention away from baseball, Kuwata." The AI said, putting a finger to its lips. "The chance of those scenarios even happening are extremely low, and we can't actually prove anything. But everyone at Hope's Peak sticks to their guns, and we highly expect you to do the same!"

"Yeah..." Leon mumbled. "Yeah."

 

* * *

 Screaming. Yelling. Shouting. Punching. Kicking. Snapping. Yelling. Gasping. Shattering Glass. Breaking Marble. Crushing Furniture.

Pull a cloud of dust and a blanket of debris over that and you have a pretty good idea of what Komaru was sensing throughout the fight.

_Damn, I really have to give it to whoever trained this alligator. Whatever breed it is or what treatment it experienced, this alligator is freaking resilient. And strong. And deadly._

And as if on cue, the dust cloud rolled away, revealing once more the progress Makoto and the girl made, if they could even call it that.

The alligator was rolling around in the ruined floor, shards of marble occasionally sticking to it's scaly hide before eventually dropping off and back to the ground. The girl was clinging to it's back, her brown hair now twice as unkept and wild compared to what it looked like before. Her uniform was now tattered and torn, and she had numerous scratches and bruises on her being. Makoto wasn't faring all that well either - his light brown hair was frazzled, his ruined jacket was missing it's left sleeve, and he had somehow lost one of his sneakers. His right hand was bleeding still - the dark red liquid was steadily oozing out of his wounded hand, but not enough to make Komaru feel sick.

And right now he was slamming a chair into the still - unwounded alligator. And it had absolutely no effect.

Komaru had no idea how this was all gonna go, but if she was going to guarantee anything, it was not going to go well for any of them - with the exception of the alligator, perhaps.

 

* * *

 

  _This was NOT how the reunion was supposed to go._

The chair splintered into pieces, one of it's legs flying off and landing next to a smashed desk. Makoto would've groaned in defeat, had he not already been groaning in pain. His wounded hand was throbbing - it was slathered in blood and still continued to bleed, but the pain had long since dulled away, even if it were for a little bit.

That doesn't really apply to his other wounds and his sore muscles, either.

Man, if him defending his sister were ever in public and caught on video, it would probably be viral.

_Public, huh?_

Then, in a little twist of fate, the stars aligned long enough for Makoto's luck to kick in.

  _Defending his sister..._

Hazy as his mind may be, The brain of the 78th Class' Ultimate struggled to piece together as much of his previous statement as possible. And with the effects of lethargy and blood loss quickly setting in, it was hard.

_Defense of his sister..._

Despite his thoughts quickly becoming blurry and uncollected, he still focused hard on what he could still recall properly.  _Komaru_ , he thought  _I have to get her out of here_.

_Viral..._

Alright, he could probably omit that thought.

_Defense of the public..._

Dude...he just remembered that he has a lot of classmates who were like that. Public Defenders...like police and prefects and soldiers and detectives...or whatever.

_Public Defense...the police?_

And that's when the thought struck him.

Who was the enemy of the police? Criminals! What is a group of criminals called? A gang! And what do stereotype gangs ride aside from jeeps, minivans, and black SUVs? Motorbikes! And which one of his classmates knows all about this stuff? Yep, you got it right, it was Mondo Oowada, Class 78's Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. 

But that's not even the entirety of the solution. You see, a few weeks back, Mondo and Makoto had a small exchange about Mondo's older brother, Daiya Oowada - the Crazy Diamonds' original leader before Mondo stepped up. Apparently, Daiya has taken a liking to animals in his spare time, and he knew a ton of what would otherwise be senseless info. But this one proclamation caught Naegi in particular:

_"He's pretty fuckin' keen on them crocodiles, too. I'm telling ya, man, Daiya was HOOKED to those animals. He has a pet crocodile that I can't even fucking touch. So then I was like 'But what if it opens it's mouth and tries to fucking bite you?' but then he was all like 'Mondo, only the muscles that CLOSE the mouth are strong enough to fucking rip a good chunk of your fucking body off. But the muscles that actually OPEN the mouth is jack shit. Any man with a decent amount of strength can hold it down with one fucking hand. That's why police officers don't waste an entire fucking spool of tape just to make a croc fuck off."_  

Makoto quickly fell down into an army crawl pose, franctically searching through the rubble for anything to bind the alligator's mouth with. And this is the part where his luck kicks in.

He found a length of tassel, probably from one of the curtains. It seemed pretty strong and he now had a plan that was so reckless it might just work.

Using the last of his strength, Makoto leapt into the air, quickly wrapping the tassel over the top of the alligator's maw, the latter growling and hissing as Makoto tried to go around the mouth and secure a knot. Which, with a bloody right hand and extreme physical weakness, is not all that easy.

"Hey! Naegi! What do you think you're doing?!" Owari exclaimed her wounded hands gripping the alligator's tail.

"Well, what do you think?" Makoto answered. "I'm shutting this guy up!"

"You're gonna get bitten again if you do that! You can't afford to lose another hand!"

"Then it's your job to make sure that doesn't happen! Stop grabbing the tail and clamp the jaws down!"

Owari followed. Makoto, on shaky hands, began to proceed with his tying. He went under the alligator's lower jaw, right up it's chops, and back again to where he started. Despite the alligator's best efforts to wriggle free, the bloodstained coil began to tighten up and grow, and after for what seemed to be an eternity, the coil was complete. All they had to do now was to tie the knot.

The alligator began to rock violently.

"Oh, Goddammit."

"HOLY SHI - "

And eventually, it bucked, tossing Makoto and Owari away from it's back. The tassel began to undo itself. The alligator then followed it up with a powerful tail smack, one that missed Naegi's head by mere millimeters but ultimately sent Owari flying.

Propped up by nothing but sheer willpower, Makoto did a second flying leap at the alligator, grabbing hold of the two ends, akin to a pair of horse reins. The alligator began to roll again, with the intention of crushing the human on it's back against the floor.

Unfortunately, the human had already took a steady hold of the rope, and was quickly re - tying the knot. 

The alligator had nothing to lose. He had to get rid of this stupid troublemaker, and he had to do it fast. Who knows what it will do to him once the knot is finished.

The alligator began to swiftly shuffle towards the whitewashed concrete wall, with the renewed drive to slam its tormentor into the said wall. It began to back up into the wall, getting ready to prop itself up on it's hind legs, snap up at the sky, and body slam his opponent until he was reduced to nothing but pinkish giblets stained in red.

The alligator failed to notice that Makoto had finished tying the knot and has rolled off his back six seconds ago.

Turns out, any and all forms of severe head trauma can cause unconsciousness, regardless of species.

And unfortunately for Makoto, extreme fatigue can cause unconsciousness as well.

Makoyo slumped his tired, weakened body against the wall. The pain in his body had began to release it's hold on him, but it's probably just because he was slowly losing all sensory perception. His bloody hand didn't even bother him anymore. His head grew heavy, his sight grew dim, and his eyelids became harder and harder to keep open.

The last thing he heard is Komaru shouting his name and a collective gasping and shouting before he finally blacked out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, the thing Makoto and Akane are fighting is actually an alligator. The latter just chose to call it a crocodile because she doesn't really care what it's called, and 'crocodile' just generally sounds better in her opinion.


	4. Chatroom Shenanigans: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few members of Classes 77 and 78 express their bewilderment at the scene in the dormitory entrance hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One. Word.
> 
> (raises three fingers)
> 
> CHATROOM CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

**HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY**

**\- Official Chatroom Application -**

**KUMACHAT!**

* * *

 

WELCOME,  **LEON KUWATA!** WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO TODAY?

 

* * *

 

**AVAILABLE GROUPCHATS:**

 

  * _**General Groupchat** [3 members active]_
  * _**xx_d4nk_m33mz_br0k3n_dr33mz_xx** [35 **"memeberz"** active]_
  * **_Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Private Groupchat for Grammar, Punctuation, and Communications Tutoring and Practice_** _[1 **"pupil"** active]_



* * *

 

**CREATE GROUPCHAT**

 

* * *

 

 **Rookie of the Year** has joined the  **General Groupchat.**

 

_**Rookie of the Year:** GUYS_

**_Ann Impala_ _:_ ** _Dafuq's this all about?_

 **_Veronica Mars Chan:_ ** _Yeah, you distracted me from making an angry blog post about the overpopularity of selfies!_

 **_IKB - lieving:_ ** _Yeah, Leon, why'd you invite us here? And why me, Junko, Souda and Mahiru of all people?_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _you four are literally the only ones active_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _on this groupchat at least_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _but thats not important_

 **_JumpHer Cables:_ ** _well what IS?!_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _GO TO THE FREAKING DORMITORY ENTRANCE HALL NOW_

 **_Veronica Mars Chan:_ ** _OMIGOSH_

 **_Veronica Mars Chan:_ ** _WTF happened here?!_

 **_JumpHer Cables:_ ** _yeah, what the heck did happen there?_

 **_JumpHer Cables:_ ** _HOOOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIT_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _IKR?!!_

 **_IKB - lieving:_ ** _Oh my god, I see it too!_

 **_Ann Impala:_ ** _hey look! theres naegi leaning on the wall over there_

 **_IKB - lieving:_ ** _Ohh crap, I see him too! There's also a crocodile lying a few meters away from him with a tied up mouth!_

 **_Veronica Mars Chan:_ ** _OWARI'S OVER THERE AS WELL!_

 **_JumpHer Cables:_ ** _holy crap man, this place is completely trashed! Looks just like the aftermath of Nidai taking a shit after eating hanamuras seven layer enchilada triple beefy nacho supreme chili curry pepper garlic quesarrito!_

_**IKB - Lieving:** Wow, that's oddly specific.  
_

**_Veronica Mars Chan:_ ** _Don't even get me started when Hanamura made Owari an egg salad a few days ago._

 **_Veronica Mars Chan:_ ** _Also, yeah, I remember that. It was nothing but chaos_

 ** _JumpHer Cables:_**   _i have to agree_

_**Rookie of the Year:** OHMYFUCKINGGOD_

**_JumpHer Cables:_**   _wht now_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _THERE IS LITERALLY A GIRL ON THE STAIRS_ **  
**

**_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _dudes shes shivering and crying i think shes having a panic attack_

 **_Ann Impala:_ ** _wait, didn't naegi tell us his sister will be visiting and staying with him for a week as a birthday gift?_

 **_Ann Impala:_ ** _what does the girl look like?_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _uhm she has black hair a sailor fuku uniform a purple sweater vest and an ahoge_

 **_Ann Impala:_ ** _did you just say ahoge?_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _yeah so what?_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _wait_

_**JumpHer Cables** **:** awh snap_

**_Veronica Mars Chan:_   ** _awh snizzity snap_

 **_Ann Impala:_   ** _D_ _UDE THAT'S TOTALLY HER!_

 **_Ann Impala:_** _WE HAVE DONE THE WORST FIRST IMPRESSION IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND_

 **_IKB - lieving:_ ** _Naegi's jacket is missing his left sleeve, he lost his right sneaker, he has all sorts of other wounds and OH MY GOD NAEGIS HAND IS BLEEDING REALLY HARD HOLY CRUD_

 _ **Rookie of the Year:** ohh s_ _hayyt these dudes need medical attention STAT_

 **_Veronica Mars Chan:_ ** _I'll get Tsumiki, she'll know what to do!_

_**JumpHer Cables:** oh god i can't wait to see tanakas face after all of this hahahahaha >:)  
_

**_Ann Impala:_ ** _i'll go alert the staff, this damage is really going to make them lose their shit!_

 

 **Veronica Mars Chan** ,  **Ann Impala** , and  **JumpHer Cables** have left the group chat.

 

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _maizono we need to calm this girl down_

 **_IKB - lieving:_ ** _HOW?_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _she has an entire suitcase full of your merchandise_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _you probably have the best chance of calming her down_

 **_IKB - lieving:_ ** _Probably. You go get Naegi and take him to the infirmary. Try not to jostle him too much, though!_

 **_Rookie of the Year:_ ** _YOU GOT IT!_

 

 **IKB - lieving** and  **Rookie of the Year** have left the group chat.

 

* * *

 

 

**1 Hour Later**

 

* * *

 

 **Papa Kuma (Admin)** has joined the  **General Groupchat.**

 

_**Papa Kuma:** Sheesh, I suuuuure missed a lot._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did two chapters in one day! I am soooo proud of myself.
> 
> BTW, the chatroom names of Leon, Sayaka, Mahiru, Souda, and Junko are taken from Smosh's Honest Trailer for Danganronpa vid. Sayaka and Souda's names I may have tampered a bit though...
> 
> SAYAKA (IKB - Leeding ---> IKB - lieving)
> 
> SOUDA (Jump Her Cables ---> JumpHer Cables)
> 
> Meanwhile, Monokuma's own chat name is a direct reference to YouTuber NicoB's third gameplay vid on NDRV3, which has the same title.


	5. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maizono, Kuwata, Souda and Mahiru welcome Komaru into Hope's Peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the meeting chapter we have all been waiting for!

When Makoto finally came to, all he saw was white.

The walls were white. The ceiling was white. The overhead lights were white. The curtains to the sides of him were white. The tiled floor was, in actuality, green, but it was such a light tint that it might as well be white, too. The air smelled like dextrose, with a subtle hint of soap as well as isopropyl alcohol. A small white, cubical table was to his left, an orange, square - shaped lamp sitting on top of it.

Makoto looked down at himself. He was wearing a white hospital gown and a pair of socks. His arms and legs were dotted with bandages. His right hand was covered in thick layers of cotton and gauze.

Upon realization what the area was, Makoto's hands began to clumsily fumble and grope the sides of his bed until he finally found what he was looking for; a two - button keypad. With a press, the top half of his bed began to rise with a mechanical hum.

His suspicions were confirmed. He was in the infirmary.

"Oh. Looks like you're awake, I see."

Makoto's head turned towards the source of the voice. Standing in front of him was a young woman, probably in her mid - twenties. Her dark brown hair was tousled up and styled into a messy ponytail. She was wearing a white nurse's uniform with a badge of Hope's Peak Academy pinned on her blouse's left breast, and a little white hat with a red cross to match.

"What is your name?"

"M - Makoto Naegi." Makoto stammered as the pain in his body that had subsided before he fell unconscious slowly began to return.

"Pleasure meeting you, Naegi." the woman responded. "My name is Reina Nanase, and as you can probably tell, I'm one of the many nurses here in Hope's Peak."

"W - what happened?"

"If I can recall correctly..." Reina began. "You were carried here by two students, a boy with reddish hair and a girl with blue hair. Apparently, you were the one who caused all that ruckus in the Main Course dormitory building."

"Heh." Makoto chuckled. "You can say that again."

"As I was saying..." the nurse continued, "once they left, we set to work on disinfecting your wounds. Since you haven't taken a shower, we had to subject you to several sponge baths before patching you up. Don't worry, only the male nurses did that, and your clothes have been sent to the cleaners."

_Thank God._

"Once you were all washed up, we went to work. You had a massive number of minor injuries - you had five wounds on your left leg, four on your right, three cuts and a bruise in your left arm, a couple gashes on your right elbow, and a laceration on your forehead. That makes sixteen injuries in total - and that's not counting your right hand."

"W - what about my hand?" Makoto asked. "did you have to amputate it or something?"

"Heavens, no." Reina answered. "but we did find some pretty substantial damage, though. You had three punctures and an abrasion on there. The alligator's teeth sunk deep enough to cause pretty big damage, but not enough for them to anchor into your flesh and rip your hand off. If anything, you should consider yourself  _very lucky._ "

Makoto suppressed a quiet giggle.

"Alright. Since you haven't been getting enough sleep - we noticed your dark eyebags and paling complexion - your body's healing process will benefit greatly from giving it the rest it needs. If you need to sleep all the way until tomorrow afternoon, so be it. Don't worry, we're not asking for payment. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to another patient." and with a turn, Ms. Nanase exited the scene and walked down the hall.

Then all of a sudden, he felt something vibrating in his gown. He never thought hospital gowns have pockets, not that he was complaining. He pulled out his phone, which was by some miracle fully charged, and entered the HPA ClassChat App.

 

**________**

 

_**Berserker:**  and then Naegi and me were just in an allout war against that crocodile! WE SURE SHOED THAT THING WHOS BOSS!!!!!!!!_

**_Hot_ ** _**Look:** As entertaining and postively interesting that was, I would have to regress. With his overall physique, I highly doubt that our Ultimate Luckster could square off against that crocodile, much less defeat it. No offense to Naegi, though._

**_WritingSoul:_ ** _y - yeah! t - that lanky l - little shrimp w - would have n - never d - done that! u - unlike m - my darling b - byakuya, w - who c - could've effortlessly d - defeat that c - crocodile w - with a s - single s - strike!_

**_Would Totally sell you Weed:_ ** _for a writer, you have really bad capitalization. ALSO, HOW THE HECK ARE YOU STUTTERING WERE ON GROUP CHAT FOR GODS SAKE_

_**WritingSoul:** s - stop d - derailing m - my argument with f - f - facts! a - anyway, my point s - still stands! n - naegi could never h - have done t - that! r - right, m - my darling?!_

**_Richie Rich:_ ** _As much as I hajedu2usoaaia262552fvwuwuo163628siwgagaaji_

**_Would Totally sell you Weed:_ ** _i think he dropped his money on his keyboard again_

**_Richie Rich:_ ** _As much as I hate to acknowledge, much less agree on, any and all statements presented by any of you peasants, especially you good - for - nothing author, I have to admit that in no way Naegi was able to defeat a crocodile, even with help from the gluttonous titbrained gymnast that is Akane Owari. It is too unbelievable to even consider comprehending._

_**Berserker:** I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT I SWEAR TO GOD_

**_Richie Rich:_ ** _Try me, peasant._

_**Nancy Drew:** I believe he was able to do it, though.  
_

**_Berserker:_ ** _YASSS TELL EM KIRIGIRI_

**_WritingSoul:_ ** _o - of course y - you'd s - support him! y - you're his g - girlfriend, a - after all!_

**_Nancy Drew:_ ** _That's a pretty hard statement, but I do have evidence he actually managed to hold his own against a crocodile._

**_Richie Rich:_ ** _And that evidence is?_

**_Nancy_** **_Drew:_** _When I asked Maizono and Kuwata about it, they said they found an unconscious Naegi leaning up on one of the walls, his body heavily wounded and his right hand covered in blood - he was possibly bitten by the crocodile. I also saw a bloodstained rope tying the crocodiles's jaws shut and only Naegi could have possibly done that, as his hand was bleeding. I also managed to pass by the infirmary on my way to my dorm, and I saw him in a bed alongside the other patients. And when me and the principal checked the security footage of the cameras in the lobby, that was when my suspicions were confirmed. Naegi and Akane did fight a crocodile._

 

**Bland Boi** has entered the group chat.

 

_**Bland Boi:** To tell you guys the truth, it was actually an alligator, but it probably wouldn't really matter._

 

**________**

 

Komaru shot up with a start. How long had she been asleep? An hour? A day? A week!? She had positively no idea. Once again rasing her fists to rub her groggy eyelids, she was greeted with a shocking sight. But it was the good kind of shocking.

She woke up on a queen - size bed with a modern - esque black bedframe and gray mattress and cushions, positioned at the far corner of a room. The room was not homely nor extravagant, but somewhere in between - there was a flatscreen TV sitting on a cubical table with a video player and a gaming console situated underneath it. There was also a small table in front of her with a mirror and a vase, a red beanbag chair, among others.

But most surprising of all were the people in the same room as her.

One of them, a guy, was wearing a yellow mechanic's jumpsuit and a gray beanie that covered his frazzled, freakishly pink hair. He was holding a game controller, and was playing something on the console. Komaru couldn't really tell what game it was, though.

The second guy, a redhead, was sitting in the beanbag chair and eating a bag of potato chips. He was muttering something incomprehensible while getting crumbs all over the chair, and Komaru got an inkling it didn't only apply to her.

The third person, a female, was holding a DLSR Camera, having unscrewed the scope off with a pop and was now in the process of putting in a new one. And when Komaru craned her neck to take a closer look at the camera, she saw a metallic yellow glimmer.  _Gold?_

But all attention to the camera was (figuratively and possibly almost literally) thrown out the window when she noticed the girl sitting next to the photographer.

The second girl had blue hair, a melodious tone in her voice, and an overall appearance that was waaaaaay too familiar.

And as if things couldn't get any better, the said girl turned to her and said, "Oh! You're awake!"

Komaru blacked out almost instantly.

 

**________**

 

When Komaru regained consciousness for the second time, the REAL Sayaka Maizono and the three other teens were looking down on her.

"Somebody pinch me." Komaru said.

The pink - haired guy complied. And in doing so, the other girl slapped him on the back of his hand.

"What the heck, Souda! It was just an expression! Don't just take what everybody tells you so literally!"

"...well, what about what you just said? Should I take that literally?"

"Man, you're hopeless." The redhead guy told him.

"Guys." Maizono suddenly interrupted. "Jesus, we just have a girl who had just regained consciousness a few seconds ago and now you're all going to argue right in front of her. We can't risk her fainting again!"

"N - no...it's okay." Komaru began, her voice laced with restraint. She sounded calm but on the inside she was internally screaming.  _OMIGOSH THE REAL SAYAKA MAIZONO IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND HOLY SHAYT SHE SIGNED ALL MY MERCH POSTERS AND FIGURINES AND PICTURES AND MORE STUFFFF HOLY URY4UEEU3UIECRUFJE8WJWHEEUDUEIW19WUEIDUDHJSSUSYUSHDHBDBFFJJDUDDJDDNEKWOIE83IUUEUEUUEIEOEO3O3O39_

"...and since I promised Naegi we'll introduce her to the rest of our classmates, we need to leave this room and do exactly that!"

"Huh? What?"

The redheaded girl put a reassuring hand on Komaru's shoulder. "We're going to introduce you to the rest of our classmates. How's that sound?"

"I...I would love that! Please do!"

 

**________**

 

The five of them walked down a hallway, leading up to massive push door with a silvery plaque bearing the word  **CAFETERIA** bolted a few inches off the top of the door.

Maizono turned to Komaru, showing her the door.

"Wanna do the honors?"

Now that was an offer she couldn't reject. Komaru, after nodding in response, grabbed the door handle, pushed it open, and stepped inside the room, her jaw promptly hitting the floor.

"Here are the rest of our classmates," Maizono said, her smile bright as ever. "Consider this your official welcome into Hope's Peak Academy!"

 

 


	6. One Hot, Smoky, Collective Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I wanna say that i am so sorry for not uploading on time. A lot of things have happened recently, including things I...I...let's just say I'm not too enthusiastic on talking about them. 
> 
> But hey, I've actually managed to complete a chapter, and it's one of my longest, which isn't saying much.
> 
> Spoiler alert:: A few characters from NDRV3 do appear in this chapter, and they're gonna reenact what my dad ACTUALLY DID in real life. Him and some of his co - workers were off to deliver something, the got caught in traffic, and, well, here's what happened, only this time, it's in Danganronpa fashion.
> 
> Happy reading, everyone!

_This has to be a joke._

This was what Kaito Momota, Future Ultimate Astronaut of Class 79, was thinking to himself after witnessing all the other cars in front of his (or more accurately, his dad's) Mitsubishi Montero.

The cars were all completely at a standstill, and even then Kaito could barely make them out - all he saw were dark swaths of shadow staining an ever - lasting cloud of grayish smoke. Plumes of the stuff were rising into the air in bursts, if they weren't streaming out of the road. Even with the smoke treated through his air conditioning, the disgusting gas still made his nose feel like ripping itself off his face and punching the coordinates for the nearest flower garden into the GPS.

And it wasn't just that kind of pollution, either. Honks, blares, and other miscellaneous car noises were constantly blasting themselves to be heard by everyone else in the vicinity, and was the only thing that reminded Momota that there were cars in front of him in the first place. Pretty sure the situation will soon devolve to shouting, yelling, and the sound of breaking bones, but thankfully, it wasn't that chaotic. Yet.

Kaito turned to the person beside him at the front seat. "Spot anything useful?" 

The said person took a deep breath before letting the air out in a long sigh. Phone in hand, his grey eyes searched the screen for a little while before leaning back in his seat. "Nothing. The tow truck won't come for another two hours."

"This is bullcrap." Momota commented.

"Nyeh? What's bullcrap?" A third voice, which sounds more childlike, sleepy, and feminine interjected. "Oh, uh...nevermind. Are we there yet?"

"Oh, uh, no, Yumeno. You can go back to sleep. We're not gonna be moving for a while, actually." Another female voice answered.

"Hokay. Thanks, Shirogane."

"No problem."

 

**________**

 

 

The students in the cafeteria all had slight differences in their reactions when they spotted a strange girl and some of their other schoolmates barge through the doors.

Some of them perked up. Some of them prepared themsleves for an introduction. A few seemed very surprised, while others were more pleasantly so. Some of them began to assess the situation. Some were excited. Some were nervous. A select few's faces instantly soured, and they turned away and scowled without a second glance.

"Well." One of the students, a girl with twin pigtails and black and white lolita colothing, remarked. "This is...quite a first impression."

"Oh...yeah. Probably shouldn't have pushed our way in like that." Komaru remarked.

"Oh, you must be Naegi's sister, right?" said a different girl, one wearing a ponytail and a red jersey. "So you  _were_ the one visiting us! Not to be mean or anything, but did you know what happened in the dormitory entrance hall? I'm not all that sure myself, but Owari did tell me she and Naegi fought a crocodile."

"Yeah, I heard."

"By the way, the name's Aoi Asahina! Ultimate Swimming Pro of Class 78. You can call me Hina, though. Nice meeting you!"

"Komaru Naegi. Same for you."

 

**________**

 

 

"THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!" Kaito yelled, slamming his fist onto his steering wheel in defeat.

"That's way too much traffic. We can't obviously walk all the way to Akamatsu's sleepover, and we can't go back the way we came from. The only way we're ever gonna get through is by some sort of miracle." his seatmate mused.

"What we need is a plan." Shirogane said. "We need to get the cars in front of us to move out of the way. We need to mobe soon. With all of this smoke and noise, I'm probably gonna get a heart attack."

The guy in the front suddenly perked up.

"Whoa, Saihara, wha happened?" Momota asked. "Didja get a sudden realization? Hallucination? Is it the smoke?"

"Heart attack?" the Ultimate Detective repeated.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Kaito continued to pester. "Is there a cognitive disorder you've never told us before? Are you finding out the secrets of the universe? Are you having that Vietnam War Flasback? Wait, no. We're not even American!"

"Everyone calm down!" Saihara snapped. "I have a plan!"

"Really? What is it?" Shirogane, Momota, and the now - awakened Yumeno asked in unision.

The Ultimate Detective thought for a second before answering. "I'll tell you guys the plan. But first, I want you to know something. This plan is extremely risky. If we succeed, we're gonna get out of this hellhole freeway, but if we fail, we're gonna get arrested. Got it?"

Everyone nods.

"Good. Now, Shirogane, we need disguises - "

"Cosplay's not the same as disguising!" Tsumugi declares. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to go against one of my personal rules of cosplaying just to help you with your pla - "

"Tsumugi, we need to cosplay as generic background characters!"

"I...I guess I can work with that."

 

**________**

 

"My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru Ultimate Moral Compass! I would like to wish you well on your stay here at Hope's Peak Academy, and on behalf of everyone responsible, I apologize for what has happened in the dormitory! I hope we can get better acquainted with each other during your visit!" Said another one of the students, all in one breath and with his head bowed down.

"Um, sure!" Komaru responds. "Komaru Naegi. Pleasure meeting you!"

Surveying the scene from the cafeteria entrance, Maizono can't help but smile. Komaru reminds her of Naegi during their first days as classmates - he was all awkward and shy, but he was still so charming and friendly that he achieved the thought - to - be - impossible feat  of being friends with almost all the Main Course students. And Komaru seems to be following right in her older brother's footsteps.

And as if on cue, her cellphone alerted her that someone sent her a message.

**_Bland Boi:_ ** _Hows the introductions going?_

**_IKB - Lieving:_ ** _She's doing great! How about you, are you okay?_

**_Bland Boi:_ ** _Yeah, I'm doing great. The nurses have told me that my minor injuries are more or less healed by now. I can ask to be discharged this evening once I get my clothes back, albeit with a bandaged hand. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Kareoke Night!_

**_IKB - Lieving:_ ** _Cool! See you there!_

 

________

 

The traffic situation was just the same as it was twenty minutes ago. And you would be correct, if you said that by 'same' I actually meant 'so much worse that all of the drivers are tearing their hairs out and going to the brink of insanity' same.

But what the other drivers didn't know was that it was about to get much worse when a black Montero's windshields roll down.

Inside the vehicle were four teens, all of which were dressed in solid color v - neck t - shirts, save for the driver, who was wearing a white long - sleeve button - up shirt. There were two girls and two boys. But that wasn't the bad part.

One of the boys was lying down on the lap of one of the girls, his complexion deathly white. He was all shaky and out of breath, like a fish flopping out of water. His forehead was trickling with what appeared to be sweat, and his right hand was tightly clutching his chest. There was only one possible explanation to what was happening, and the rest of the teenagers were shouting it out loud.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!  **OUR FRIEND'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Well, crap. If the freeway wasn't a nightmare before, it sure was now.

Cars, trucks, vans and buses struggled to move out of the way to let the teens pass by. In addition to the honking and humming of the cars, screaming, shouting, revving, yelling, cursing, swearing, screeching, burning rubber, and jangling metal filled the air, alongside the dark swath of smog that was so large and thick it was well on it's way to completely blocking out the sun. One unlucky bus nearly rolled off into a ditch trying to give way for the Montero to pass through.

Cars bumped into other cars. People were shouting out directions to other people that were left unfollowed. Horns of various loudness and intensity were blaring into the air. It was total pandemonium. The situation was so bad that people were at a loss for words trying to describe the situation. Some people were so overwhelmed by it that they were muttering random noises and groaning that they completely forgot how long it was since they last spoke an actual word.

If you want a good idea of what's happening, picture this in your head. You're in a car and you crash into something. It can be a tree, a person, or another vehicle. Then, imagine horns, sirens, and miscellaneous car noises coming at you from every direction. Then, imagine that there is a group of people screaming their nipples off from directly behind you. Pull a cloud of car exhaust over that mental picture. Then, multiply the badness of that situation by a hundred. There you go. You've got a pretty good picture of what was happening in there.

Now, I don't know how - I absolutely don't - but all of a sudden, the cars decided to get their act together. They all drove into the breakdown lanes on the opposite edges of the road, one vehicle at a time. The agonizing noises began to die down. The Montero zoomed out of the freeway, past the source of the traffic (which was a car crash) and eventually went out of sight.

And inside the Montero were four frazzled and disguised Ultimate Students, who had been holding in their laughter for the longest time. Eventually, they went to an actual hospital, drove into a parking lot space, and let it all out. 

"Man oh man," Momota exclaimed in between fits, "That - hah - that plan was  _awesome_!"

"Don't thank me." Saihara wheezed. "Thank...pfft...thank Shirogane, she was the one who thought of the idea."

"Still, Saihara." Shirogane giggled. "That was a sweet plan. There's no denying that." The Ultimate Cosplayer leaned back in her seat. "This may not be my best cosplay session." She remarks. "But this has got to be, without a doubt, the funniest and worst one I've ever participated in!"

"Alright." Himiko laughed. "Can we...pffthahahahahhahahaha!!!" The Ultimate Magician exhaled. "Can we go to the party now?"

"After we stop laughing and remove our costumes, you mean?"

A moment's pause.

"...yeah. Akamatsu can wait."

 

________

 

"Okay! That's everyone!" Maizono exclaimed cheerfully. "Since Komaru has now been officially introduced to all of us, why don't we welcome Komaru with another activity?"

"What activity?" Komaru asked.

"Ooh! OOOH! Ibuki's pretty sure that Sayaka's talking about our kareoke night!" Ibuki Mioda exclaimed, Class 77's Ultimate Musician.

"Ooh, kareoke? Sounds pretty fun!" Komaru said.

"It IS! Komaru, I'll give you the deets on the way to the recreational facility. Everybody else, get ready for some sing - "

Maizono stopped as she saw the cafeteria doors swing open.

Everybody else followed suit.

Appearing no worse for wear, except for a gauze - wrapped hand and a bandage on his face, the 78th Class' Ultimate Lucky Student strolled into the cafeteria, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really include much in the introductions since I was too tired to do a complete recap on everyone from DR1 to SDR2. So if this wasn't the introduction you wanted, I apologize.


End file.
